The Bucketlist
by wisdom's kelphead
Summary: A boy with a secretive life and a girl with a few mysterious of her own. When they meet, what will they find? How will their life change? How will they change each other?
1. Chapter 1

_**First fanfiction, constructive criticism appreciated. Thanks! **_

_Ring. Ring. _

"_Hello?" I answered. _

"_Hey Annabeth, what are you doing tonight?" Thalia excitedly replied._

"_Nothing much, mom's out buying groceries and dad's in his office as usual."_

"_Okay, I'm coming over in 5. Prepare some food for me!" I could hear the laughter in her voice. "Bye."_

_I chuckled to myself at her childishness and looked through the kitchen to see what food we have left. I decided to call my mom to get some snacks for Thalia. _

"_Hey mom, where are you?"_

"_I'm on my way home, sweetie.," my mom answered in her smooth voice, "I'm driving, do you want anything?" _

"_Yeah, could you get some snacks on the way? Thalia's coming over and you know how she is with food." I said. _

"_Sure, honey. See you in a few," my mom curtly replied and hung up. I knew she hated talking on the phone while driving. _

_I made myself some hot chocolate since it was a cold night. The weather forecast predicted snow and rain-which meant slush, and I hated slush. I went back to the living room and curled up on the sofa waiting for mom and Thalia. Suddenly, I heard tires squeaking across the pavement and a loud crash. I jumped at the sound and looked out the window. It was dark, I couldn't see anything. However, I couldn't stop fidgeting, was there a car accident? Was it someone I know? One of my neighbors? I sat down on the sofa again and tried to calm my mind. _

_A few minutes later, police cars and ambulances started to drive past my house._

_A few minutes more, someone knocked at my door and my dad came out to answer it. It was a police officer. I joined my dad at the door. _

_In less than ten minutes, my life changed. _

"Hey Annie. Annabeth? _Annabeth!_" Thalia hissed, "Snap out of it."

I blinked. Rubbing my eyes, I realized I zoned out in class again. I looked at Thalia gratefully.

"Flashback again?" Thalia glanced at me. I nodded, not meeting her eyes. I know she was giving me the you-are-telling-me-about-it-later look.

I tried to absorb the information the teacher was giving us, but I kept thinking about my flashback. If I hadn't called my mom while she was driving at night, she would be still here. I wouldn't be the girl I am now. I felt my eyes sting and tried to blink back the tears. A single tear slid down my cheek and I wiped it away with the back of my hand and rubbed my eyes. I could feel Thalia staring at me. Before she could speak, the bell rang. I gathered my stuff quickly and walked out numbly without waiting for Thalia.

It's been two years since my mom's accident.

It's been two years since I fell into depression.

It's been two years since my dad remarried and completely cut me off from his life.

People say time heals everything, but the deep wound I got will leave a scar forever.

* * *

"ANNABETH CHASE." I heard Thalia before I saw her, with her heavy black boots stomping towards me.

I turned and saw her carrying her bag with a frustrated look on her face. I sighed and watched her walk up to me.

"Hey Thals." I greeted, pretending nothing's wrong.

"You. You have been avoiding me for the whole day. You know I'm going to come and ask you about what happened in class today. There's no point in dodging me." Thalia pointed an accusing finger at me.

I looked at my feet. "Sorry. I just had a lot on my mind", I said quietly. "It's been exactly two years you know."

Thalia's face softened, "I know Annabeth. Come on, let's go to my house and get your mind off things." Thalia took my arm and dragged me away from the school. We walked in silence. Thalia tried to distract me. She skipped and talked the whole way while I nodded and added little comments, barely paying attention. My mind was blank; I felt numb. I thought back to last year; I was even worse. I had shut myself in my for the entire day, barely eating anything. No one noticed of course, except Thalia. My dad is always away on business trips, my stepmother and the twins are always visiting some relative or out somewhere doing… something. The only person I have left is Thalia.

I was so lost in thought that I bumped into someone with my shoulder. I gasped as a hooded boy stumbled and grabbed the wall of the building beside him to regain his balance.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking!" I apologized, walking forward to help him.

"No, it's fine. I wasn't paying attention either." The boy answered in a deep voice. He waved his hand to reassure that he didn't need my help. He lifted his face for a second and quickly locked eyes with me. I saw a flash of sea green that had a sense of familiarity about them. The boy looked down and quickly left. I glanced at Thalia, who wore a confused expression.

"Have you seen him before?" I asked, since she knew this town better than I do, partly because I barely come out of my house anymore.

"Nope, not once." Thalia shook her head, "he must be new here, I wonder why though, since it's in the middle of the school year. I wonder why he moved here at this time of the year. I had to admit that I was quite curious about this new, mysterious boy.

Looking back towards him one last time, I noticed he was limping slightly. I frowned. I want to know more about him. I shook it off and caught up with Thalia, who was impatiently waiting for me in front of her house.

I hope I'll run into him again. There was just something familiar and unforgettable about those sea green eyes.

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	2. Chapter 2

Several weeks had passed since our first sighting of the mystery boy. I guess my curiosity has faded a little but my eyes are still on the lookout for him wherever I go.

"Only a month until school's done." I muttered to myself while gazing into space. I work at a local bookstore after school. Books are my escape from reality, I wish I can live in books my whole life; I wouldn't have to worry about exams, school, family or _anything_.

_Ding _

The bell rang. I lifted my head and started saying the usual welcoming phase. "Welcome to—" I looked at the door and froze.

It was him. I had _dreamed_ about this moment.

I was hoping he would at least acknowledge me, but he didn't. He walked to the back of the store without looking at anything else. Disappointed, I dropped my head and took a deep breath. _Wait, why is he still limping, I didn't hurt him last time did I?_ I panicked a little. Walking out from behind the counter, I stride towards him.

"Hello, is there anything in particular you're looking for?" I asked with a smile as I stopped and faced his side. I noticed his hood was down today, his messy black hair caught in the sunlight peaking in from the windows. _Wow, he is quite attractive_. I waited for him to look up or respond, but he just shook his head and looked up at the shelves.

Pet peeve number 3: when people don't answer to my questions _with words,_ I get slightly annoyed. I threw my head back in frustration at his lack of conversation. _Calm Annabeth_, I thought as I took a deep breath.

"So, are you new around here?" I asked, crossing my arms and leaning against the shelves. He nodded, and moved a few steps away from me. He chose a book from the shelves and opened it. I peeked at the cover, _The Complete World of Greek Mythology_. "Huh, interesting. You like Greek mythology?"

Mystery boy didn't respond.

I. Am. So. Done. _Why do I still feel attracted to him_?

"Okay, are you just shy? Or do you find me annoying? Why won't you talk to me?" I asked, throwing my hands up.

"Yes." He answered.

"Yes? Yes, you're shy? Or, yes, I'm annoying?" I demanded.

He turned and faced me. _Finally_. "Yes. I like Greek mythology."

_What?_ I paused. _Oh_. I rolled my eyes. "Thank you for the delayed reply." I replied harshly.

He gave me a little smirk.

I stuck my tongue out at him. _That smirk was adorable. _

His sea green eyes bored into mine. I looked down and my feet, _awkward silence starts now,_ I thought to myself. Looking back up again, I noticed this boy was still staring at me. I waved my hand in front of his face. He blinked and blushed as he looked down at his book again.

It was my turn to smirk at him. "You know if you talk to me more, it doesn't have to be now, maybe in the future, we can have a nice conversation and ignore that 10-minute stare you just gave me." _Am I being too obvious? _

He directed his attention back to me. "I would like to buy this book." He said, holding out the book. I sighed as I took it from him and walked over to the counter, as he followed me.

"$39 please." I said.

He dug his hand into his pocket and took out a small black wallet. His hand felt soft and warm as I took his credit card from him. I gave him a small smile as I took it and swiped it. I handed him the card back with the receipt and he signed it. Suddenly, a book fell from the shelf behind. After I picked the book up, the boy with the sea green eyes was leaning on the counter with his book, not showing any sign of leaving.

"Your eyes are grey." He stated obviously after a few seconds.

"Huh, yeah. Thanks for the reminder." I replied sarcastically.

Staring at me intensively, he seemed to be in a pensive mood. "Have we met before?"

I cocked my head to the side and tapped my chin with a finger pondering, "You mean that time when I bumped into you a few weeks ago?"

He smiled and shook his head, "No, before that."

I frowned, searching my brain for any signs of recognition, but found none. "No, I'm sorry. I don't believe I know you." _But your eyes seem familiar the more I look at them. _I thought, deciding that would probably sound slightly creepy if I said it out loud.

"Oh, never mind then." He started to leave, but before he did, pushed the receipt that he signed towards me. I lifted it up and examined it. There was a series of numbers on the back. I silently gasped to myself and looked at him. He smiled lightly, "see you around."

I scrambled out from behind the counter as he opened the door and the familiar sound of the bell rang again. "Wait! I didn't catch your name?"

He looked back at me, the sun shone on his delicate face and black hair, making him resemble a Greek god that was chiseled out of marble.

"Percy, Percy Jackson." He nodded a good-bye and the door shut.

The ringing faded slowly, leaving me once again in utter silence.

_Percy Jackson_.

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	3. Chapter 3

After my awkward yet strange encounter with Percy Jackson, I sat with the receipt in my hands, not knowing what to do next.

_Should I call him later?_

_Why did he leave his number when we've only met twice?_

_But it seems like I'm not the only one who thinks we _have _met before. _

There's just this connection I feel when I'm with him. _Ugh. _I groaned to myself before I droop my head down into my arms.

I closed my eyes; the darkness helped me think.

There was the sound of the wind blowing outside, making the leaves rustle. Cars driving by, an occasional honk and a squeak of tires, which made me tense for a second. There were also people laughing and talking as they walked; their footsteps like a crescendo as they draw near, fading out as they sauntered away. There was a park nearby; children shouting, giggling, and laughing. There were dogs barking their heads off, while adults yelled at their kids in irritation. A delightful squeal of a toddler brought an automatic smile to my face. _What was my family like when I was small?_ My smile froze as a scene appeared in my mind.

_I was around 4 at the time, my long blonde hair were pigtails neatly braided by my mom. Mom and I were in our backyard, on a swing set; I vaguely remember a long time ago, mom was telling the story of me begging for it as my 4__th__ birthday present. She had said I was obsessed with it for a while, but my interest slowly faded as I grew up. I never thought much of it, however; the scene in front of me brought me back to my childhood. _

_The sight of my mother made my heart ache. The guilt all came flooding back, I wish the scenarios I imagined, where she drove home safely that night, were real. _

"_Mommy, give me a small push pretty please?" It was strange to heard my high-pitched child voice again, "just a itty bitty one, I wanna learn to swing all by myself!" _

_My mother stood up from her own swing beside "little me" and went me. She pushed lightly then stepped away. _

"_Remember what I told you to do with your legs." She reminded my 4 year-old self._

"_Little me" frowned in concentration and tried to swing her to and fro. Mom on the side clapped and added encouragements once in a while. _

_I heard a shuffle near the fence, I turned at the same time "little me" and mom did. A barely audible gasp directed our attention to a small hole in the fence where a little sea-green eye was peeking at us. The eye was gone in a flash, leaving a glimpse of black hair. _

_Mom approached the fence and crouched at the hole, "Hi there, what's your name?" _

_Silence._

"_Would you like to join us on the swings?" Mom asked. _

_The green eye returned, for a second, it focused on "little me" who was now standing a bit behind mom, curious. _

_Opening the fence door between the two yard, mom stepped to the other side. A little while later, she came back holding the hand of a little boy, about the same age as I was back then. The boy stared at his feet, twiddling his thumbs nervously. _

"_Little me", bravely, went up to him and stuck out her hand. "I'm Annabeth, what's your name." Head held high, she waited for him to shake her hand. _

_The boy lifted his head and stared into those grey eyes of 4 year-old Annabeth. _

_Sea-green eyes. Black hair. Oh my god. It's him. _

"_Percy Jackson." He shook her hand. _

I gasped as I snapped open my eyes and shot straight up.

"Oww!" Someone complained, the pain on my forehead caused me to wince too. _Thalia. _

"Annabeth, what are you doing dozing off during work?" Thalia teased while rubbing her head.

Groaning loudly, I decided not to tell Thalia about Percy just yet; not until I'm positive about my encounter with him almost 12 years ago. How do I find proof? I guess I could look through old photo albums…

"I'm just tired." I lied, suddenly feeling an urge to go home to find a hint that Percy used to be part of my life.

"Sure you are, come on, your shift is over, and I'm driving you back." Thalia said, dangling her car keys.

As soon as I arrived, I ran straight to my dad's office where all the photo albums are. He should still be on his business trip. I opened the door, the leather chair in front of the table turned and the person sitting on it looked in my direction. I stared at him and walked a couple steps inside.

"Dad? What are you doing home?"

"I switched my flight." He said as he turned back to his work, not looking at me, he asked, "did you need something?"

"No dad." I said quietly, slipping out of the room without looking back.

After two months of not seeing each other, I don't get a hello, no hug, no smile, nothing.

Back in my room, I flopped down on my bed. Fishing the receipt out of my pocket, I stared at the numbers on the back. I don't know what to do, which flabbergasted me. Since when do I NOT know what to do, _ever_?! I turned over and stuffed my face into the pillow. Call him? Don't call him? Would that seem rude? I'm overthinking this. Turning my head to the other side, I wondered if I should tell him about my childhood memory that involved him. Maybe he remembered too?

Hearing the front door shut, I jumped up. Yes, about time! Dad finally left. Looking out the window to watch him drive away, I noticed a middle aged lady walking by. She looked up and caught my glance. She appeared confused as our eyes locked for a few seconds and then she gasped slightly. She seemed to realize something. But when she saw me looking dumbfounded at her reactions, she quickly looked away and walked off. _Strange, _I thought_. _

I scrambled out of my room to dad's office after he drove off. Grabbing a stool to step on, I grabbed a dusty album that I recognized. I remember decorating it with mom and dad when we were the normal perfect loving family. I blew the dust off and hugged the album to my chest while running back to my room. Shutting the door, I flopped back down onto my small single bed once again. I opened the album. The first page had my old messy hand writing, with smiley faces and stars. I smiled to myself. The next few pages were pictures of after my birth. I kept flipping, until a blank picture turned up. I took it out of the cover.

_To Wise Girl, from Seaweed Brain. _It said, in an squiggly handwriting.

It was decorated with owl stickers and messy drawings, obviously drawn by a little kid.

I turned it over. A gasp escaped my mouth. A little girl with braided blonde hair and shining grey eyes and a little boy with black hair with bright sea green eyes were sitting on swings next to each other. Their feet were high up in the air and their hair were flying with the wind. They were laughing, happy, and carefree.

I pulled out my phone with the receipt from my pocket in a swift motion and paused. Should I ? Finally building up the courage, I typed in the number and checked it twice; I pressed the call button.

After a few seconds of listening of the long beeps and my heavy breathing, Percy picked up.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi. Umm-uh. Percy?" I stuttered.

"Who is this?"

"It's me, Annabeth." I answered, then remembered that I never told him my name, "we met at the book store?"

"Annabeth… Annabeth Chase?" He said, hesitantly.

I paused. "How did you know that?"

"I don't know… it just slipped out, it sounds natural together you know?" he stammered, sounding confused.

"Okay. So," I said, switching to the important topic, "remember when you asked me if we have met before at the store?" I didn't wait for him to reply. "I think we have."

**REVIEW! MORE REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATES :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer (that i forgot about for the last 3 chapters): Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians and its characters. I just made up the plot. **

* * *

"Hello, Percy? You still there"" I had just finished explaining what I remembered and the proof I found. Percy was silent for a minute, probably in deep thought.

"Annabeth?... Wise Girl?"

He mumbled it in such a hesitant tone that worried me, _did he not remember?_

"Yes?…." I answered nervously.

Percy paused. "Meet me at your bookstore tomorrow at 4, before you get off work. I need to show you something," he replied quickly. I heard a clatter of voices in the background through the phone. A woman was talking to him but I couldn't make out anything distinctive.

"Okay, sure I guess." I said, confused, "bye."

"Mhm." He answered absentmindedly, I waited for the click of him hanging up, but it didn't come. Instead, I heard footsteps getting louder and voices becoming clearer. I couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"Percy, are you going to tell her?" A woman softly asked.

"I don't know, mom. But what will she think if I do tell?" Percy sighed.

"It's up to you, sweetheart, but you'll have to tell her one day." Percy was silent as his mom's footsteps faded into silence as she walked away

"That one day is not going to be anytime soon." He muttered to himself and shuffled away.

Silence. Percy didn't come back to hang up, so I did it myself. Staring at my phone, I thought about what I had just heard. _What was he hiding? What happened during the years when we weren't part of each other's lives? Why did he leave when we were little and never came back until now? Why did he come back? _Questions flooded my mind; questions that I didn't have answers for.

* * *

Falling asleep last night was hard to do with so much on my mind. Percy, that woman I saw at the window today, dad, and mom…

Sunlight was peaking through the blinds in my room as I woke up listening to my iPod, so I used a hand to block my eyes from the bright rays. I turned over to read the clock: 7:50. _Shit._ I had 10 minutes until school starts. Scrambling out of my bed, I sprinted to the bathroom and leaned over the sink, I looked at my reflection. _Hideous_. There were dark circles under my eyes, and tear streaks on my cheeks. I don't even remember crying. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and reluctantly applied some make-up to hide what insomnia had done to me.

I went back to my room to grab my books and shoved them roughly in my bag. Swinging it over my shoulder, I ran downstairs, ignoring the fact that my dad had shut himself in his office, like usual, but I know he'll be heading out in a while to a meeting of some kind. My stepmom and stepbrothers weren't home for breakfast. _Another day without the most important meal of the day!_ But this is the kind of life I'm used to. Casting a glance at my watch, I noticed it was 7:56. _I have a perfect attendance record. I will NOT be late._

I felt the wind flowing through my hair as I began to run. I hated the feeling of my backpack bouncing up and down my shoulder and my hair constantly whipping me in the face. Pausing for a moment at an intersection to wait for the green light, I checked my watch. _7:59. Green green green_, I thought, as if the light will magically change. Shuffling my feet, I impatiently waited, looking at my watch once every few second. Finally, the light turned.

As I stepped off the sidewalk, a truck zoomed across in front of me and ran the red light, causing me to scream. Tires squealed but it was too late to stop. The truck rammed into the side of a small car that was driving parallel to the way I was walking. The small car flipped over onto its roof and sank down. Blood immediately started to seep out slowly from the door. The truck stopped for a second, before performing a hit and run. Looking around, I realized there was no one around. _Call 911!_ My brain yelled.

I dropped my bag on the ground, quickly letting out a panicked "oh my god." It wasn't until I pulled out my phone out of my back pocket until I realized my vision was blurred. I wiped my eyes wildly with my hands, but fresh tears came and fogged up my view again. _I need to stop crying_. I looked around for help, but no movement was detected, only the dark red blood that was spreading to the middle of the road now. I wiped my eyes again and took a breath. My body felt tingly; my hands were cold and numb. As I was fidgeting with my phone to press in my password, it dropped out of my hand and bounced away, causing me to shrieked in frustration. I fell to my knees and swiped around with my hands, trying to find my phone through my clouded vision. My heart pumped loudly and frantically._ If someone dies, it's going to be my fault for not calling the ambulance on time. __**My fault.**__ Someone's going to die because of me. _A sudden wave of dizziness overtook me, and I suddenly felt sick. I took quick deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. It wasn't working. _Why is it always me? I can't do this. I can't. _I started to cry harder again. Then, I felt strong arms lift me up. I didn't hesitate to fall into them.

"Dad?" I questioned, my voice hoarse from crying.

"I'm here." He replied, far more emotional than what I was used to.

"Did you call 911?" I asked, sniffling.

"Yes, they are coming in a few minutes." He responded, clutching me closer.

Stuffing my face into his familiar scented shirt, half hiding from embarrassment, half needing something to calm me down, I wept a little more, feeling weak, vulnerable, and fragile. I remembered when mom was still alive, whenever I got hurt, dad would come and give me one of his big, warm hugs. I always felt safe and loved in his arms. But after mom died, he and I had drifted off in opposite directions, avoiding the recollection of old, happy family times that would cause us pain and heartache. I snuggled closer trying to hold onto the rare moment of affection. Being close to him felt natural, out of habit, even after more than two years.

After clinching onto each other for several more minutes, I heard the distant sirens of the police, fire truck, and ambulance.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out all the noises. A cop came to us.

"I need the witness to come with me please."

I sighed. Reluctantly, I turned around, out of the tight embrace. Still sniffing, I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and tried to make myself somewhat presentable. My dad stiffened beside me, the awkwardness between us is already gradually coming back. He didn't know what to do now.

"It's okay, dad, go to work. I'll be fine." I tried to give him a weak smile.

He simply nodded. With a twitch of his mouth, he returned to his car.

I averted my eyes from his back and directed my attention to the cop. He seemed uneasy witnessing all this family drama. Quickly, he focused his attention on the clipboard in his hands and instantly turned professional.

"Can you describe the accident?"

"A truck ran the red light and hit the car."

"Did you see the driver that hit and ran?"

"No."

"Do you remember his license plate?"

"No."

"Was there anyone else who witnessed this accident?"

"I was the only one here."

"Do you have any other information useful to this investigation."

"I…don't think so?"

By the time the cop finished interrogating me, the wrecked car was attached to a car hauler and medics were loading a bloodied shape onto a stretcher into the back of the ambulance.

I turned away from the gory sight; but I needed to know if the person injured was okay.

"You are free to go." The cop announced, returning to his vehicle.

"Wait! Are you going to the hospital?" I didn't wait for an answer. "I need to come too. I need to see if the victim's going to live or not."

He looked at me with hesitance; maybe out of sympathy for witnessing such a horrid event, or maybe he just didn't see the harm of me coming along, and nodded. I ran to him and stepped into a police car for the first time in my life.

I wanted to laugh at the awkward silence in the car. I wanted to laugh at the confused face my teachers would make today when they realize their best student, who never missed a class, was absent. I let out a muffled giggle. The cop glimpsed weirdly at me in his peripheral vision, however I just ignored him.

When we arrived at the hospital, I thanked him. But before he left, I remembered a very important question.

"What's the victim's name and age?"

The cop turned, "Bianca di Angelo. Age 17."

Thankfully, I didn't recognize the name.

I said my final thanks and walked towards the front desk. There were about a dozen people, scattered in the waiting room. Some people were on their phones and reading magazines, some people were just numbly sitting there staring into space, and some people were pacing around with anxious expressions.

I stopped at the front desk, causing the nurse looks up.

"May I help you?" She apathetically asked.

"Um. What's the status on Bianca di Angelo?" I asked quietly.

She typed something in her computer, "Undetermined, doctors still working on her."

"Thank you." I said, backing away from the desk and sat on a white chair against the wall. _If she dies, it's going to be my fault for not calling the ambulance on time. My fault. She might die because of me. _I pulled my legs up and hugged them, letting my head fall back against the wall while closing my eyes. I decided to stop thinking about the situation; it's not going to get me anywhere right now.

I was snapped back in reality when a boy dashed in loudly. I didn't get a glimpse of his face before his back faced me as he talked to the front desk lady. He was sporting all black, while his black hair was tousled like a tornado had gone through it. I looked at him curiously. There was an urgency to his pleads. I caught the words "Di Angelo" and "car accident," causing me to straighten up and trying to listen more closely.

"Family member?"

"Yes! I'm her brother!" He rebuked, clearly annoyed.

"Her condition right now is critical; the Doctor's still working on her."

He ran his hand through his hair. "Okay." He turned and sat in a chair across from me.

I sat still, unable to conjure any courage to go up and talk to him.

After what seemed like a million years, a doctor came out with a grimace.

"Di Angelo family?" He called.

The boy jumped up, but so did I, causing a strange glance cast in my way. I sat back down, not wanting him to know whom I was if anything happened to his sister.

"How is she?" Luckily, I was near where the doctor stood so I could hear their whole conversation.

The doctor paused, "I'm sorry for your loss." He said in a tone that sounded rehearsed, like he had said the same sentence before countless times. As if he had worked on a half-dead body under his hands all the time. As if he had seen the life of a person slip away as he stood there, like he was used to not being able to help someone who was dying, withering in pain. As if he was used to watching family members and friends fall to their knees sobbing their hearts out, wailing for their lost loved ones to miraculously recover.

The boy's jaw dropped. _My fault for not calling the ambulance on time. My fault. She died because of me. _I suddenly couldn't take it anymore. I shot up from my seat, and without looking back, I fled.

Running blindly through the streets was not a pleasant experience. I had no idea where I was going; bumping into people, tripping over shoes. Ignoring the angry pedestrians behind me, I focused on the whistle of the wind in my ears as I ran, with no final destination in my mind.

* * *

**Out of prewritten chapters and I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter D: REVIEW PLEASE I NEED FEEDBACK! at least 3 more reviews for next chapter? **


End file.
